The Kiss
Title: The KISS!! Players: Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Location: Science Frontiers: Elevator Synopsis: Nathan and Julie get stuck in an Elevator, than caught in a very compromising situation.... LOG BEGINS Nathan Bates steps into the Elevator, as it opens, heading downstairs for a late lunch. He waits for everyone to clear out, before stepping in. All Alone. The Doors begin to close. "Wait!" A female voice, very recognizable to Bates no doubt, calls as the doors begin to close, followed by the soft clicking of heeled shoes as the person runs to try and catch it. Nathan Bates puts his hand out, and the elevator doors stop closing, and reopen all the way. He thinks it sounded like Julie, but he would have done it for any of his employees anyways. Sure he would have! Juliet is balancing a rather thick stack of papers and books as she comes into the elevator, head down as she tries to make sure she has everything, breathing only slightly heavily. "Thanks." Nathan Bates smiles at Julie, as the doors close. He presses the button marked 1, like there is a reason to hit 2? "Not a problem, Dr. Parrish, not a problem." Juliet Parrish glances up. She knows that voice! "Oh...thank you, Mr. Bates," she returns, just as formally, as she moves to stand next to the far side of the elevator, turning to face forward. Why -does- everyone face forward in an elevator? Probably because they don't want to look at someone else. Just as Nathan is about to say something, the elevator stops with a sudden jerk. Enough of a jerk to knock him right on his ass. Which is really, any part of him, but that goes without speaking. The power goes out too. It is dark in the Elevator now. And if it's strong enough to send Nathan sprawling onto his ass, it's no surprise that, in the dark, Juliet can be heard to fall heavily, papers scattering. It's an unmistakable sound. Just as Nathan is about to speak, the elevator jerks again. This time, it drops like 6 inches, and finally the brakes fully engage. Must have been something rather bad out there. The Emergency red light comes on, but it is the only thing there. The Emergency Phone is obviously out of service, considering the phone is not there. It was in Service a few days ago, and not there now. Nathan looks at Julie, to see if she is OK, "Dr...." He pauses, "Julie? Are you all right?" At the second jerk, Juliet can't help the natural female response of a soft scream, the situation unexpected and frightening to say the least. As the eerie red light comes on, and Nathan speaks, she swallows, inhaling slowly. "I'm...I'm alright," she answers, moving suddenly to try and collect the papers. Those papers are probably covering the floor of the Elevator car. Yup, what a mess. Nathan moves to help, "Looks like we are stuck here for awhile... The phone is out, and unless someone tries to get an Elevator, and can't, we could be hear for longer than I care to think about..." Of course, he fails to mention that the AC is out too. But at least some fresh air can get in. Juliet Parrish merely nods, continuing to collect the papers before, "Why -is- the phone out?" she asks suddenly, looking up. Nathan Bates shrugs, "There was a problem with it. Something about it short circuiting. They were replacing it, but had to wait for one to show up. To avoid injury it was removed." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, sighing softly as she simply leaves the papers in the messy stack she'd made, turning around so she can sit, leaning back against the wall. "Perfect," she mutters. Nathan Bates sits down opposite of Julie, and shrugs, "Well, at least it gives us a chance to be alone. And before you ask, No, I did not set this up." He loosens his tie. "And we need to be alone...why?" Juliet prompts, straightening her legs out in front of her, and crossing them at the ankles. Nathan Bates shrugs, "You seem to be trying to push me away, Julie. For quite some time, I have felt you want to either not see me, or, baring that, not see much." "This from the man who started calling me 'Dr. Parish'?" Juliet returns, arching an eyebrow before she shakes her head. "You're reading things that aren't there, Nathan. I've just been busy with trying to figure out this new form of Dust for you, and until just a few days ago, keep from doing anything Chiang might twist around." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "Well, Mr. Chiang is on his last chance at finding the Leak. You probably won't have to worry about him, too much longer." Juliet Parrish nods faintly, leaning her head back as she eyes Nathan across the red-colored Elevator. You know, with anyone else it might be romantic...in a strange sort of way. But now, it's just business. "Does he have -any- leads, other than me?" Nathan Bates shakes his head, "No. If he fails in the next week to turn up the Leak, it will be time to hire someone else..." Juliet Parrish doesn't think that'd be an entirely bad idea. Maybe she could manage to get another Resistance planted in the network... "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Good choice Julie, "Well, I am but I'm not..." Nathan Bates nods, "I've been trying to decide who to hire to take his place... I'm considering a couple candidates, but they are not really anyone better qualified for the job. I was thinking, maybe I should hire someone from the Resistance... Someone that would *know* where the leak is... But than, it is hard to draw someone like that away from their Resistance movements." "But why would they tell you who the leak is, Nathan. If the Resistance have been this careful in protecting it so far, why do you think they'd give it up now?" Juliet settles her hands on the floor of the elevator. Nathan Bates shrugs, "I was thinking that if I could find someone that wanted out of the Resistance. Someone, perhaps, that was tired of running... tired of being hunted." He shrugs, "There are many like that, I am sure. But the problem is, picking the one that won't use the position as a way to get information back to the Resistance." "I don't know if there's any way to be certain of that if you do go that route. And would you really want to chance it?" Juliet points out softly. Nathan Bates shrugs, "It might be worth it, if I know who the Leak is, I could control the information that person gets, making sure they get bad information mixed in with the Good. Which could get me some Resistance people in custody..." "Do you really think that the Resistance is that stupid, Nathan? IF they've managed to keep from being caught so far, either by us OR Diana..." Juliet shakes her head, sighing as she shifts against the wall. Nathan Bates shrugs, "If they thought I bought the story of the person wanting to leave the Resistance. I do, in fact, have Résumé's from 3 Known Resistance Members, looking for work..." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow at that, surprised, "Who are they, and what positions have they applied for? I can always help leak the wrong information to them, if they'd be on my team.." Nathan Bates shrugs, "One is very obviously, someone that would work on my Security Team, although I'd feel uncomfortable unless I knew they were getting information. You even know her, had lunch with her a while back. Miss O'Leary, the other two would be either joining your Bio-Research team, Or the other would be on the Public Relations Side. The Dr. is one Dr. Akers, and the other... Maggie Blodgett." Juliet Parrish blinks slightly at that, before smirking softly. "O'Leary doesn't surprise me," she admits with a slight nod. "But Dr. Akers, and Maggie Blodgett?" She shakes her head slowly. Nathan Bates shrugs, "I'm not sure you have met Dr. Akers, except that he does work in the same building as your Dr. Quinn. The one you saw for something a couple weeks back. No, before you accuse, " He holds up a hand, "You brought in the Dr. Note to explain your absence." He smiles, "But I know you knew Mrs. Blodgett." "I met him in passing when I was at my appointment," Julie makes a slight face at the 'accusing' comment. She manages to resist sticking out her tongue. Grr, Bates, I'll get you my pretty! And your little do...Chiang too! "I didn't get any sort of impression that he, or Maggie would be in the Resistance." She shakes her head slowly. Nathan Bates frowns slightly, "Well, maybe not this second War, but you know she was in the Resistance the first time..." He shrugs, "Think I should hire any of them?" "Exactly," Julie agrees with a slight nod. "I thought she was bright enough to learn her lesson, too." And then she shrugs. "I'd like to know a bit more about Aker's record before I'd let you know bout him...he might be an asset to the new dust we're trying to create." Nathan Bates shrugs, "Much like you, he studied Medicine, and Bio-Chemistry and Bio-Research. He stuck with Medicine for a few years, but seems to be interested in the research side now." "He might be a useful member of the team, then. I'd like to meet him, however, for a more in depth discussion before I give you a solid recommendation, Nathan." Juliet replies quietly. Nathan Bates nods, "Of course. Remind me to set up an interview for you." He sighs, and looks at Julie closely, "Tell me Julie, why do I trust you so much? Even knowing what I know of your past, and knowing what Chiang is trying to do, I still trust you." Juliet Parrish looks up, and smiles faintly at Nathan, shrugging slightly. "I don't know...perhaps because you -want- to believe?" She smiles wide at that. "Which is good, since you should, but...not many people -wouldn't- listen to Chiang." Nathan Bates shrugs, "He's a petty man. I think he resents you, because I trusted you, before he was a member of the Company." Nathan shrugs, and stands up. He moves, and plops down next to Julie, "But enough about work... Since it appears we will be here for quite some time... Let's talk about something more pleasant..." "Such as?" Juliet asks innocently, a slight shiver going down her spine as Nathan moves to settle next to her. Like the fox to the rabbit. Nathan Bates leans over at says, "Us, perhaps?" He tries to Kiss Juliet. With a Capital K, huh? Julie looks down at her lap, chuckling softly, only to see Nathan move out of the corner of her eye. Instinctively, her head lifts and turns to see where he's going, and boom...she's kissed. Nathan Bates mm's, after he breaks the kiss, hoping to not get pummeled. He smiles, "That is a much better thing to talk about." Juliet Parrish simply blinks at Nathan for a long, long minute, not moving, or saying a word as she just...stares at him once he breaks off the kiss. It was that good, huh? Nathan Bates just watches Julie back. Is she speechless because it was good, or is there an explosion coming? Juliet Parrish continues to just blink before she turns her face away, staring at her feet. IF there's an explosion coming, it's sure got a long fuse. Nathan Bates sighs, and says softly, "Julie... I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Juliet Parrish manages to get herself under control, and with only a slight crawl to her skin, she shakes her head, turning back to eye Bates. There's a spark in her eye as she smiles slowly. "No, just...unexpected..." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "Unappreciated? Perhaps undesired of being repeated?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head slowly. No. Don't ever touch her again!, her mind screams, while her mouth slowly widens, and she shrugs innocently. Nathan Bates smiles, "Well, the reason I ask, is because if I kiss you again, and you don't want me to, You can easily slap a lawsuit on me..." He leans forward again, pressing his luck. Will she kiss him, or slap him, now is the time to really find out. Juliet Parrish instinctively moves a fraction of an inch back before she 'bites the bullet' and, squeezing her eyes shut, leans forward to meet Bates' kiss. She does her best to picture Mike's face, but...ewww. As Bates kisses Julie, the Lights come on, and the Elevator Doors open, onto the first floor. All before the kiss could be broken. The lobby of Science Frontiers looks in on Nathan and Julie... Juliet Parrish is left sitting there with Nathan kissing her. She isn't -exactly- kissing back, and hey, from the lobby, it may look like she's stuck where she is! Right? Nathan Bates breaks the kiss, as applause breaks out, and someone in the back whispers, loudly, "Hey, a Floor show. Maybe the Doc can keep the boss happy, and we'll all get raises." Nathan Bates glances at the Elevator Panel.... He could reach it and close the door.... He does, and than he stands up, quickly. Juliet Parrish pulls back as the applause sounds, and her face turns crimson. Just what she needed. NO, really. She doesn't move, other than to lean her head back rather heavily against the wall. Nathan Bates bites his lip, and pushes the button marked 2. Yup, if they get to their offices, maybe they can ignore the wagging tongues... Right. Juliet is sure that Nathan won't hear of anything directly, but her? Well, she probably won't be so lucky. After a long moment, she twists around to her knees, collecting her messed pile of papers, and then standing. Nathan Bates says softly, "I'm Sorry Julie..." The doors open on the second floor, and he moves quickly to his office. He wants to get away from her, in case she is mad... but if she follows him, well, maybe that means he can kiss her again. LOG ENDS Of course, Julie didn't follow. But, wagging Tongues will be wagging, and wait til Julie tells Donovan, and if Tyler finds out! Fun will ensue, I am sure! Category:Log Category:RATED-PG